Presa Blanca
by Merinare
Summary: [Linked AU] Nuestro objetivo es acabar con la tiranía de Kalos. Y para eso debemos entrenar... hasta que nuestros movimientos sean como el de uno solo.


_**IMPORTANTE:**_ Antes de comenzar a leer esta historia, deberán leer el apartado " _Universos Alternos: [Linked]"_ en mi perfil. Contiene una breve explicación del mundo en el que se basan los hechos ocurridos, y contribuye con la trama y situación de la historia.

Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de la franquicia del mismo nombre.

Advertencias: Violencia leve.

Dedicatoria: Participante de "Kecleorama" del foro "DexHolders del Prof Oak".

* * *

 **Presa Blanca**

"Ataca una vez más, Astrid" repitió Absol, dentro de mi cabeza. El eco de su voz reverberó en las paredes de mi cerebro, y denotaba cierta molestia, cierto recelo.

— Llevamos entrenando más de cinco horas —protesté, agotada— Al menos podríamos descansar un rato en el lago... ¡Ey!

Repentinamente, mi Pokémon me había atacado, alzando sus patas delanteras en una furiosa Garra Sombra. Instintivamente y casi sin pensarlo, alcé mi brazo izquierdo y rechacé el ataque con mi espada, una fantástica pieza de herrería que brillaba como el sol diurno y cuyos zafiros incrustados resplandecían intensamente. El choque del metal produjo un eco que resonó en todo el campo en el que nos encontrábamos entrenando, e hizo retroceder al Pokémon un par de metros.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Detente! —exclamé al verlo intentar cargar una vez más contra mí.

La blanca criatura parecía deseosa de continuar la práctica, pero yo ya había dado mi veredicto final. Ésta pareció notarlo, ya que sus garras abandonaron aquella aura oscura, y disminuyó la velocidad a la que arremetía, hasta detenerse a mi lado.

"A pesar del tiempo que llevamos juntos, aún no te comprendo, Astrid", murmuró Absol recuperando su ritmo cardíaco y mirando a la pradera despreocupadamente "Tú fuiste la de la idea de entrenar"

— Eso no significa que no nos podamos tomar ni un simple descanso de veinte minutos —repliqué jovialmente clavando la espada en el césped y dirigiéndome hacia un árbol cercano, en el cual había colgado mis víveres para mantenerlos alejados de los animales— ¿Quieres un poco de pan?

Ante la pregunta, el Pokémon salió corriendo en dirección a unos arbustos. Me quedé mirándolo anonadada durante unos momentos con la hogaza de pan en la mano hasta que regresó. Colgando de sus fauces se encontraba un conejo blanco recién cazado: con una sencillez increíble y ayudado de sus afiladas garras y la hoz de su cabeza, el Absol comenzó a despellejarlo, separando la piel cubierta de pelo de la carne como si del más habilidoso cocinero se tratase.

— ¡Agh, ya te he dicho que no hagas eso en frente de mí! —exclamé, un poco asqueada ante la imagen.

"Tengo que alimentarme", fue la seca respuesta de mi compañero. A pesar de que continuó trabajando tranquilamente, sentí una súbita punzada de rencor en mi mente, que duró unos segundos y desapareció rápidamente. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

Di un par de bocados a mi trozo de pan, sumida en mis pensamientos. No había detectado ninguna señal de remordimiento o lástima en mi mente cuando mi compañero mató a aquel conejo. Del mismo modo, tampoco había sentido euforia, o felicidad por haberlo hecho. Si realmente necesitaba alimentarse tan urgentemente, ¿Por qué simplemente no aceptar un trozo de pan? Los Absol eran criaturas omnívoras, de eso estaba segura. Eso no se trataba de un simple instinto de alimentación.

Observé de reojo a mi Pokémon, sin que se diera cuenta. Realmente estaba realizando un trabajo impecable. Su presa seguía de una pieza y la sangre apenas asomaba la punta de las garras del Absol, que parecía sumamente concentrado en su tarea.

— Eres de lo más curioso, Absol —dije en voz baja— Te alimentas como un animal común y corriente y aún así, conservas la elegancia de un humano. ¿Donde aprendiste a hacer eso? —pregunté, y mi compañero alzó la mirada, para observarme con el rostro inexpresivo— A despellejar tu presa, me refiero.

"Los cocineros del pueblo lo hacen. Si afilo mis armas lo suficiente, funcionan igual que un cuchillo", comentó sin darle mucha importancia. "¿Quieres aprender a hacerlo? Puedo cazar otro para ti, si quieres. Aunque no creo que tus uñas sean lo suficientemente afiladas, podrías usar tu espada."

— Quizás otro día —repliqué rápidamente, sintiendo un retortijón en el estómago— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

"Adelante", se limitó a responder, luego de casi un minuto en silencio. Su demora en la respuesta me dio a entender que debía elegir mis palabras con cuidado.

— No estabas hambriento —sentencié, tras pensarlo un momento— Rechazaste mi comida, que no requería ningún esfuerzo. Y aún así, mataste a un conejo, una criatura inocente, sólo porque se te ocurrió que sería más delicioso. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? No necesitabas esa comida. ¿Acaso disfrutas matando...?

Me interrumpí repentinamente, pues una punzada de dolor había recorrido mi cabeza de punta a punta. Entrecerré los ojos y me llevé las manos a la sien, mientras observaba como mi Absol se terminaba la parte restante de su conejo de un bocado, y se acercaba lentamente a mí. Su pelaje blanco como la nieve contrastaba con el rojo intenso en sus garras, boca y la punta en la hoz de su cabeza, dándole un aspecto temible.

"Los humanos siempre necesitan saberlo todo. Todo lo que estoy haciendo, lo estoy haciendo por nuestra supervivencia. Tu manejo de la espada es mediocre, y necesitas muchísimo más entrenamiento; no durarías ni un segundo ante cualquiera de los nobles de Kalos. Es por eso que estamos desperdiciando nuestro tiempo en esta pradera en vez de buscar aliados a nuestra causa. Es por eso que decidí cazar un conejo en lugar de disminuir tu ración de comida. Incluso me he tomado la molestia de aprender la forma en que ustedes los humanos preparan esa criatura, ya que he visto que cada vez que cazo un animal salvaje, tus deseos de alimentarte descienden abruptamente. Y aún así, te las ingenias para sacarme de mis casillas con tus preguntas y suposiciones absurdas."

El torbellino de pensamientos del Absol estaba descargándose en mi mente, incapaz de detenerse. Me tapé los oídos intentando callar así su voz, pero fue en en vano. Sus pensamientos estaban dentro de mi cabeza, y era imposible rechazarlos.

"No. No disfruto el matar animales. Es un acto necesario, que cualquier depredador realiza para mantenerse con vida. Y aún así, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con esta situación. Si reduzco tu comida, tu desempeño será pobre. Aprenderás menos en nuestro entrenamiento, lo que disminuirá tus probabilidades de victoria en un enfrentamiento cara a cara. Y permíteme recordártelo, si una espada como esa que tienes allí atraviesa tu corazón, no sólo tú estarás acabada. Ambos lo estaremos: nuevamente, se trata simplemente de eso, supervivencia. Así que deja de cuestionar cada una de mis acciones como si aquí la única mente pensante fueras tú. Levántate ahora mismo, y sigamos entrenando."

Con un último destello de dolor, los pensamientos ajenos abandonaron mi cabeza, y pude abrir los ojos, respirando agitadamente. Jamás había visto, o sentido, explotar a mi Absol de aquella forma. Era casi como introducirse en la mente de otro ser. Por un momento, había sentido su frustración, su enojo. El dolor en su maníbula por apretar los dientes con furia, y hasta incluso el horrible aroma de la sangre. ¿Qué tan exacta podía ser esa transmisión de emociones? ¿Acaso él podía sentir las mías también? Quise abrir la boca para disculparme, pero antes de que dijera nada, su voz me interrumpió de nuevo, sólo que esta vez acompañada de una emoción extraña, un vacío en el estómago. ¿Se trataba de culpa?

"Gracias por ofrecerme parte de tu comida, Astrid. Sigamos entrenando."

* * *

La historia es tan sencilla como esta, y no creo que tenga una trama definida realmente. Es un one-shot de mi universo, así de simple. Mi objetivo es crear varias de estas escenas en un mismo mundo, desde distintos puntos de vista y aprovechando el uso de varios personajes. De esta forma mantengo la frescura del universo y amplío las escenas en las que puedo trabajar. Aunque es posible que vuelva a reutilizar personajes de vez en cuando. Todas las historias estarán listadas en mi perfil. Gracias por leer!


End file.
